gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Dragon Demands
Anonymous editing I've disabled anonymous editing for the time being, as that seems to be the only solution. This means that Eko won't be able to edit the wiki from any IP address... he'll have to register a new account and create a new e-mail address every time he wants to attempt any sort of vandalism, making him very easy to deal with... unfortunately this applied to all anonymous editors on the wiki, but for now I think this is our best bet. - 20:38, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Wait, interfaced is new now; how do we disable anonymous editing?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:01, December 16, 2016 (UTC) :You just switch it on or off from the Wiki Features menu. - 12:35, December 17, 2016 (UTC) yeah, I see it now. Must be a new feature we didn't have that a few years ago. We may need to keep those disabled...for the duration of the emergency.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:04, December 17, 2016 (UTC) How to left-align and use collapsible boxes Note to self: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Seven_Kingdoms?diff=290572&oldid=290527 --The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:39, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Email Hey The Dragon Demands. I sent you an email the other day about Community Council. I used the address in your Fandom account. Did you get that email? - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 18:53, May 17, 2017 (UTC) I apologize for not getting back to you right away on this: my mother broke her hip and needed to get total hip replacement surgery, I was stuck taking care of her for a while. I didn't think it was appropriate to accept the position until I had submitted the first wave of video content....problem was, being in the room taking care of mom, I couldn't exactly say "Wait and let me record some audio content". I could write content surreptitiously on my laptop now and again (when I was on a few breaks), but I couldn't get away to record the audio stuff. Ack. Her surgery is done and I'm back full speed now. So far I have finished an hour and a half of video content. In "Wave 1". Many are around 12 minutes long. It was impossible to summarize the storyline of a major character like "Tyrion Lannister", who has appeared in six full seasons of a television show, in a mere five minutes. I don't know how good these "rough drafts" are, but we need to start monetizing them as soon as possible. -- I tried to spruce them up with fades, ease-in/ease-out. If you want to re-record or just use the same audio but splice in actual video content that's also great but will take time. Your choice. I downloaded a different Fandom by Wikia video to copy the little logo animation intro/outro and used them on each. I think some are rather spiffy. At any rate, these are "Wave 1": Either redevelop them, or if you think they're good enough and want to start monetizing right away, plug them into the articles right now. I am aware that developing this video content for Wikia will result in monetization for the organization, from which I will not be paid. I don't care - I'm not doing this for money. It's about sending a message... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HqcbgSpHMFs Dark Knight scene: Joker burns the money Check the videos I posted them in the official thread: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:53659#3 I will write more via e-mail. Discussions module on Main Page Hi, The Dragon Demands! I'm Mike with FANDOM's Community Development Team. With Season 7 about a month away, we are hoping to capitalise on the excitement to kickstart activity in Discussions both through the desktop and mobile experiences. With that in mind, I would like to ask if it would be possible to add a Discussions module to the main page. To see what it would look like, I have one mocked up on my sandbox wiki (it's currently for the Transformers Wiki, but you can see the module in position in the right column. The module can also be put in the main column if that works better. To see that in action, take a look at Mass Effect Wiki. Personally, I like the smaller side module. Also, I am wondering if you would be interested in moderating the Discussions content when it hopefully ramps up? - Cavalier One Talk 12:17, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Of course.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:21, June 22, 2017 (UTC) :Might be worth having a separate group of moderators like the Harry Potter Wiki does... lighten the load a bit. - 10:48, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Well the Transformers Wiki's sidebar seems much less intrusive. As for Moderators, we want trusted people who can prevent cursing and fighting, but people should be able to criticize D&D (or GRRM) as much as they want - within reason, not just spamming the same message over and over and not acknowledging lack of proof (i.e. I've seriously run into people who say "every frame of TV-Dorne is exactly what the showrunners wanted" when we...have cited interviews where the directors openly state there were production problems. Citable stuff). Mostly just to keep down the cursing and such.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 13:23, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, I find the sidebar module much neater as well. Do you have any preference on placement? Also, will you need a section header designed or did you handle that yourselves? As for moderation, at the moment I (and other FANDOM staff) can and will help with the moderation for now alongside the current admin team. Ideally, the community will be able to handle it themselves, or (such as the case on Wookieepedia for example) recruit dedicated moderators from within the Discussions community. -- Cavalier One Talk 15:40, June 27, 2017 (UTC) The Wiki Remembers We remember how D&D "condensed" Robb Stark's military campaign so a show-only viewer never understands he has invaded the Westerlands and wants to lure TYWIN into a trap; that Robb is aware the Mountain is politically insignificant, that the Freys were already planning on jumping ship BEFORE they learned he had broken his betrothal. We remember Lady Stoneheart. We remember Oswell Whent and that Ned's companions had names. We remember Jeyne Poole. We remember that Arya and Jon Snow are wargs. We remember that Faceless Men don't kill for personal reasons, which forbids them from trying to kill a new recruit they dislike. We remember a bit of anatomy and medicine (re: Arya getting stabbed in the stomach) We remember Varys is an extreme utilitarian who employs mutilated child-slaves. We remember that the murder attempt against Bran gets solved in the books. We remember that Dontos Hollard carefully cultivated Sansa's trust. We remember "ONLY CAT" and "When the sun settles no candle can replace it". We remember that Edmure doesn't sell out the Blackfish out of resentment or to give him a chance of "suicide by cop" and gives him a time to escape. --Gonzalo84 (talk) 20:45, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Have you heard that Rhaenyra has an army?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:34, July 28, 2017 (UTC) King's Landing's Population Suggestion: Update King's Landing's population. It was approx. 500,000 during Robert's Rebellion, but now it's approx. 1,000,000 as confirmed in S7E7. Vapingheathen (talk) 18:19, September 1, 2017 (UTC) No. Numbers in S7E7 are blatantly wrong and self-contradictory to the TV show itself, because the TV writers aren't bothering to keep track. Will make a footnote of it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:33, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Use of templates Hi! I'm an admin on the Marvel Wikia, and it's been a while since I've been wanting to have infoboxes like yours (or Wikipedia's) on our war and battle events. I currently add the protagonists this way, but that's not always very clear or esthetical. I wanted to know if it was possible to "borrow" some parts of your templates to integrate them in ours (I don't know who to ask here and as you're a bureaucrat on this wikia, I thought it would be best to ask you, as I don't know "who's in charge" on the coding aspect here). Thanks by advance for your answer, positive or negative. Have a good day/night. Undoniel (talk) 22:32, September 7, 2017 (UTC) "War for Westeros" In the talk page for Daenerys Targaryen's invasion of Westeros, two users have mentioned that Cersei refers to this conflict as the "War for Westeros" in dialogue from "The Dragon and the Wolf." (Specifically, "He's going to ferry the Golden Company back here to help us win the War for Westeros.") Opinions on this? — Queen of the Andals and the First Men (talk) 23:44, September 13, 2017 (UTC) :Unless the books later use that term, no - it's so vague it could refer to anything; it would get confused with the Targaryen Conquest or Robert's Rebellion.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:50, September 15, 2017 (UTC) :::Ah, I see your point. — Queen of the Andals and the First Men (talk) 14:25, September 15, 2017 (UTC) Discord Discussion Did you and Buffy discuss the possibility of incorporating a discord channel for the wiki? Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 21:09, September 14, 2017 (UTC) I personally don't want it, because I think it would be difficult to moderate, relative to how little we'd actually use it. Larger, high-traffic communities like Wookieepedia or Marvel Wiki I can see how that's useful, but I'm personally not keen on it. I don't know what the other Admins think.The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:41, September 15, 2017 (UTC) :Personally i wish Wookieepedia would disappear also didn't you and Buffy discuss it? Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 02:17, September 15, 2017 (UTC) ::She's on leave. What do others such as Gonzalo84, Xanderen, Shaneymike think? ...Why would Wookieepedia disappear?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:28, September 15, 2017 (UTC) :::Its just a strong wish i had i suppose i could talk to the other admin then. Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 03:57, September 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::I can't see myself getting much use out of it personally, but I have no objections if enough others want it. I know my housemates use it for playing Counterstrike and WoW... that's pretty much the extent of my knowledge on the subject. - 06:57, September 15, 2017 (UTC) :Just wanted to clarify... I am not on "leave", I am no longer on this Wiki. Any and all future comments, concerns and questions should not be headed in my direction, as they will not be answered. Thank you. 07:10, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Season seven blu-ray We've got new/improved Gardener heraldry, and a slightly different Hoare one. - 20:40, September 15, 2017 (UTC) :Gardener updated. - 12:21, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Common.css page and new additions of copyright boxes Hello The Dragon Demands! I'm new around these parts, and I've started to contribute a bit too. That being said I'm not new to using Fandom's platform and using web-languages. I decided to add some new handy templates revolving copyright boxes, primarily for images. The only problem though is that my changes requires additional CSS code to look like it should. I've added the neccessary code to my personl CSS page, found here. You can try adding it to your own personal CSS page and then take a look at the results,you can check out one of the copyright boxes here:Template:Copyright self. : The purpose of this is to implement copyright licensings for images, the template linked above is for self made imagery for example. But I plan on adding more of them later on. So take a look at my recent edits and you can look at all the templates I made for this to function, if you want to adapt anything. But as mentioned it would be highly appreciated from me and in general from the wiki I think, if you as a bureaucrat could add the necessary CSS code for it to function in MediaWiki:Common.css. Thanks! Best regards 70px|link=User:JackiBackiBoy (talk) 17:35, September 25, 2017 (UTC) I don't understand how this is used; ask around with other Admins, this licensing stuff is always a hassle. What personal CSS page?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:18, September 26, 2017 (UTC) : You can access it by in the search bar writing in gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/User:The Dragon Demands/common.css or just click here: User:The Dragon Demands/common.css to create the page. : This will link the css page to your user profile, in other words, it's your personal CSS page where you can change what you want! Note that this only changes your personal CSS and does not change the CSS that all users see. Which is why I am here and asking you, to implement this into the MediaWiki:Common.css in a specific sub-section. Now when I've showed you how to access your personal CSS page, all you have to do is add the code I have on my CSS page, not the upper section, but all that is under the sub header Template:Copyrightbox, and then try adding that to your CSS page. Then you can take a look at the example of these licensing templates I made, here, Template:Copyright self. : As mentioned, this is only an example, and if you like the concept of it, I would be glad to create more specific ones, like the ones used for outside imagery like "free use" and whatnot. Best regards 70px|link=User:JackiBackiBoy (talk) 18:46, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Latest GOT Simpsons Parody You should definitely see the latest episode of the Simpsons it unreal. Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 01:55, October 2, 2017 (UTC) :Nikolaj Coster-Waldau even makes a cameo. Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 02:06, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Yes, I saw it. Need to rewatch, there were a lot of background joke titles. http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_references_to_Game_of_Thrones_in_other_media --The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:20, October 2, 2017 (UTC) :My point exactly. Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 03:50, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Updating pages of omitted characters and differences Hello The Dragon Demands, 1) I saw that Catelyn's article was updated with information about Lady Stoneheart. Is it permitted to update related articles, like of Beric and the Brotherhood, with information about her? 2) I think it is safe to assume the characters of "Griff" and his "son" were omitted from the show - with only one season left, it seems too late to introduce them. How about updating their articles too? 3) Even though the sixth novel has not been released yet, there are many differences between season 7 episodes and the novels, plenty of them are included in the "Notes" section of the articles. I believe there is enough material for an article of differences. I do not mean stuff like "X is still alive/has not returned yet to Westeros/has not met Y". I found about ten items per episode. For instance, in respect of "Dragonstone" episode: *Alys Karstark is not Rickard's granddaughter but his daughter; she is introduced in an earlier point, prior to the mutiny in Castle Black; her role in the novels is more active than in the show. *It was not Euron but Victarion who destroyed the Lannister fleet (although it was Euron's plan); the raid took place in Lannisport, not in Casterly Rock; the failure of the Greyjoy Rebellion was not the reason for Euron's exile. *There is no mentioning in the novels of a character named Ned Umber, or that Smalljon had any children. *Robett Glover does not have grandchildren. Would you agree to open an article of differences in respect of season 7 episodes? Moonracer (talk) 12:07, October 13, 2017 (UTC) They shouldn't have been updated, thank you for bringing this to my attention. I made a forum thread about this, actually: there are only three things I'd even consider "spoiler" anymore, and they're possibly not even TV spoilers anymore: 1 - Lady Stoneheart, 2 - Young Griff, 3 - Jon and Arya are also wargs. I'll...deal with this. The other stuff like Karstark....go into more detail on their character articles, and we'll refine the episode articles.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:21, October 14, 2017 (UTC) : I just read your thread about what is still considered as a book-spoiler, and I feel the same >:-( about the omissions you referred to. : About the differences: I apologize for not making myself clear enough. I did not mean that all the differences between the novels and the show, mentioned sporadically in the articles of season 7 episodes, should be added to the specific articles they refer to (I believe many of them are already included in the specific articles). I meant to suggest to write them all collectively in one article "Differences between books and TV series - Season 7", similarly to the differences articles of the previous six seasons. Moonracer (talk) 14:24, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Locking Is there any chance you could unlock the Daenerys and Gendry page?. I won't ask you to unlock Jon Snow, for obvious reasons, but could you add the year and location of his death in his infobox. Vegan God (talk) 16:25, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Oh crud, I don't have a list...is there anything else I should unlock?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:17, October 15, 2017 (UTC) :They're all . - 08:22, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Seasons 1-7 Giveaway Hi The Dragon Demands! I'm Mike from FANDOM's Community Development Team. As you might have noticed, we are currently hosting a Giveway for a Seasons 1-7 Box Set. I am hoping that I can get your permission to advertise the giveway in the Slider on the Main Page? It will only run until December 8, and then I would revert the slider to its current state. - Cavalier One Talk 21:50, December 4, 2017 (UTC) Yes, fine.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:08, December 5, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you! - Cavalier One Talk 12:54, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Back for Blu-ray Been inactive for a few weeks due to the job hunt not going very well offline. I'm back now that the Season 7 Blu-ray release is out. I'll try to get a hold on all issues now we're not at fever-pitch activity levels. Got a full year until Season 8: I'm going for consistency instead of a mass burst. There are a lot of things to fix up: *Need to actually sit down and write a coherent, objective Manual of Style, like the Star Trek Wiki has. This will settle issues about Image file standards and so forth (or at least make them more coherent). *Going through the Season 7 Blu-ray, the Histories & Lore featurettes. When that's finished, move on to going over the other Histories & Lore again, to the point of exhaustion of all info that can be used in them - they're short enough, one hour per season, that this is a "full task" which can be crossed off relatively easily (in contrast with "Go over all of Season 6 again"). *Operation Bootstrap: Focus on writing up all of our most popular/highest visited articles to higher standards. I gave up for some time after Season 5 because there was so much back and forth on some (by like 20 people at once). Re-writes won't be "final", but give a coherent starting point for later revisions (cleanup from a "Jon Snow" that thirty people made different small edits to into one unified version, at least). I made a list for these, but only got to "Rhaegar Targaryen" so far. But fixing up "Jon Snow" or "Daenerys Targaryen" is as important as dozens of smaller, less-visited articles. *Various other small projects for cleanup - books vs TV series, etc. *Having "cleared" the list of most popular articles, gradually expand to reclaiming/fixing others. Starting with straightening out the episode guide articles. Then rounding out to other characters or culture pages. *The very last end-state task is to slowly rewatch every season Blu-ray set, including all the special features - including the Blu-ray commentary tracks we never systematically tackled. So rather than facing a full year sitting around "without much work to do"....I actually fear that one full calendar year might not be enough time. Will get back into things for Season 7 Blu-ray release and going over all the extras. But the project continues. I think of it like the Seldon Plan.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:02, December 11, 2017 (UTC) Regarding BC/AC Should we begin implementing the BC/AC dating system into the timeline and other associated pages now? — Queen of the Andals and the First Men (talk) 00:35, December 14, 2017 (UTC) Yup. They should have earlier. The producers probably didn't consciously intend this as a change....I've long since realized, since Season 5 or so, that they ARE NOT keeping track of stuff the way that LucasFilm Story Group does for Star Wars. Probably mentioned it in animated featurettes because Benioff and Weiss don't write those, someone else does by just going straight from the books (leading to all sorts of contradictions). I'm cynically seizing upon this as an opportunity/excuse to convert to the same "AC" dating system that A Wiki of Ice and Fire uses. It's not as if we're contradicting on-screen dialogue...--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:59, December 14, 2017 (UTC) Vapingheathen I've begun deleting some of those pointless articles started by Vapingheathen, I hope you don't mind. Someone was asking me about that Discord channel started by Vapingheathen but I didn't respond because I didn't know what this user was talking about until I read Xanderen's message to Vapingheathen about it nearly a month later, saying, "This is something myself and the other admins had already been debating, but the pros and cons need to be weighed first... IE: is anyone actually going to use it?" I was wondering if you or one of the other admins, whenever you all have a moment, would care to give me just a brief explanation of Discord in case another user asks me about that in the future? Shaneymike (talk) 01:42, December 28, 2017 (UTC) As I understand it, it's basically a more advanced chatroom...but there aren't enough of us, active enough at the same time, to really merit it - and it would be difficult to police, etc. I can see how it helps like, gaming communities and such, but I wasn't in favor. By all means if I got outvoted by a larger number of other Admins on here who...soberly came to the conclusion that we needed it, I wouldn't fight tooth and nail against it. But my vote is that we don't really need it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:18, December 31, 2017 (UTC) Laptop damage I dropped my laptop and it was damaged enough it needs to go in for repairs (damage to the power system, the memory and files are all fine). I'm thus currently limited to an old Vista desktop. I will be checking in but not very active. I'm using this time to watch through the Blu-ray commentaries for Seasons 5, 6, and 7 which I just took out from my library, and taking notes.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:28, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Greetings Just wanted to say hi to you. I emailed you a few weeks back but unsure if you got it. Hope you are well! :) 16:37, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Hi, how you doing? You can just call me MM. I'm writing this message to you because I'm an admin on the Big Little Lies Wikia and as we're just finding our feet again, I desperately need people to help bring this wiki back up from the ground; and so I was wondering if you would be so kind as to advertise the wiki here. It might be a lot to ask, I know. But it would help and I'd appreciate it a lot. Please think about it and let me know. Thank you! Man Mountain (talk) 13:42, March 15, 2018 (UTC) Character galleries and the main page Hello The Dragon Demands! Recently, FANDOM has been looking at the way visitors interact with the main page of various communities, and we would like to share some of the results we discovered concerning the Game of Thrones Wiki. Overall, the most popular section of the main page (as in, the most clicked/interacted with) is the character gallery. We've found this is true across a range of wikis. In terms of Game of Thrones Wiki, the next most interacted section is the episode guide. In total, these two sections account for around 20% of visitor clicks on the main page. However, these sections are "below the fold", meaning that a visitor has to scroll down the page to find them. Because of this new information, we are recommending that character galleries be moved higher up the page to take advantage of this popularity, taking the place of the slider as the focus of the main page. We will be publishing a blog on these findings soon, but thought you might appreciate this information in case it changes the way you structure your main page! Cavalier One Talk 17:10, May 3, 2018 (UTC) The Dragon is awake Things seem to have cooled down, time to set things back in order. I've made a lot of mistakes. Too angry, anger makes a man stupid. I've got to make up for that now. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:03, June 11, 2018 (UTC) anti-Semitic behavior Hello The Dragon Demands, I simply wanted to tell you, that one user (AnguyTheFirstofHisName), changed Jane Goldmans profile and he added a racist, anti-Semitic picture and called her a "jewish bitch". I've already reversed it. I would like to ask you, to take the necessary steps against him. Thank you. Greetings from the german GoT-Wiki^^ Kady0108 (talk) 16:29, June 11, 2018 (UTC)